Electrical junction boxes such as those used for telecommunications, cable television, control systems and power distribution are often mounted outdoors where they are constantly exposed to the elements. Such exposure is normally not a problem for the boxes or their contents as the boxes are designed to be weather proof. However, it is often necessary to perform maintenance on or make modifications to the contents of such boxes. For example, to add new lines to a telephone system or to trouble shoot the system for problems, the junction box must be opened and its contents exposed to the weather. If there is rain or snow during servicing, the internal components of the box can be damaged or rendered inoperable if water is allowed to contact the exposed components. For example, water can cause short circuits in telephone line connectors which disable individual phone lines; it can also cause surge protectors to malfunction and thereby compromise the safety and electrical protection of the entire system.
Currently, technicians servicing junction boxes carry an umbrella to shield themselves and the box when working outdoors during inclement weather. This solution is impractical because the technician typically must hold the umbrella with one hand and work on the box with the other, reducing the efficiency of the technician and increasing fatigue. This solution can be dangerous when the technician must work on a ladder to access the box. Clearly there is a need for an improved means for protecting the contents of an electrical junction box from precipitation when the box is out of doors and being serviced.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide an extendable weather hood useable as a shield to protect water sensitive items.
It is another object of this invention to provide a weather hood which is movable from a compact retracted position into an extended position.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a weather hood which can be inexpensively fabricated from common materials.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows.